<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s Make Magic by 3star4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339611">Let’s Make Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life'>3star4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlight | Beast (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolescence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, magical powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A special talent that no one knows about...until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Dongwoon/Yong Junhyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s Make Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I actually wrote this back in 2012 during my first “rounds” of writing fics lol I kind of cringed reading through this but I still feel pride in it.</p><p>Obviously a lot has changed in 7 years (esp. w/ Junhyung’s disappointing involvement in that scandal) &amp; I don’t write for the BEAST/HIGHLIGHT fandom anymore but I thought I should post this with my newer work. I don’t expect a lot of views since idk how many b2utys/lights are on here. While I am posting it in 2020, I’ll backlog this so my newer material can appear first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blew lightly as the birds continued to chirp.<br/>
<br/>
Dongwoon stood there with his best fiend Yoseob, showing him the new talent he discovered, well, he though it was talent. Yoseob thought of it as something much worse.<br/>
<br/>
Yoseob and he stood in the slanted hill, hand in hand; Dongwoon's underneath Yoseob's. Dongwoon looked down at the dandelion he placed in Yoseob's hand. Yoseob was impatient, and a little skeptical.<br/>
<br/>
The wind stopped as did the birds.<br/>
<br/>
Dongwoon closed his eyes and took a soft breath. Still. Dongwoon was still, Yoseob was still, the dandelion was still. Suddenly, it begin to float. Yoseob's eyes grew double in size. There was absolutely no wind. There was no other force acting.<br/>
<br/>
The dandelion flew up, up, up. Dongwoon could not believe it. When he first moved the eyelash two years ago, it barely stayed up in the air for a second! And now when he finally decided to share his secret with his best friend, the only person he would dare share this with, his powers were even more extraordinary! He laughed, almost childishly, but with enthusiasm. He looked at Yoseob to find the black haired shorter man to just stare at the floating dandelion with awe.<br/>
<br/>
"Isn't is nice hyung?" asked Dongwoon with a huge grin.<br/>
Yoseob remained quiet. The dandelion feel back down to Yoseob's hand and the birds started to chirp again as did the wind blew.<br/>
<br/>
All was quiet. Dongwoon's smile started to drift as insecurity started to show up in his eyes. He stared at Yoseob.<br/>
"That...was...so cool!!!" shouted the older of them both. "Oh my god Wooniee, how did you do that?! You gotta tell me!"<br/>
Dongwoon laughed. "Dude I was freaked out but that was so cool! Oh my God! Do it again!!" Dongwoon smiled.<br/>
"Sure hyung." he replied.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
That's what Dongwoon imagined. Yoseob stood still. Dongwoon stared at him.<br/>
Biting his lip, Dongwoon whispered, "Hyung?"<br/>
Yoseob looked up. Dongwoon's blond hair swayed back and forth in the calm wind.<br/>
<br/>
Yoseob stared at Dongwoon only to push his hands away, "Freak!" he shouted. "Freak!" he shouted once more as he started to run away.<br/>
<br/>
Dongwoon held on to his arm, "Hyung, wait!" he pleaded but Yoseob was in no mood for excuses or storied or anything at all."They told me! They told me stay away from that Son boy! He's not right! I should have listened! I should have known from that golden hair, you're not normal! You're a freak!" Yoseob shouted as he ran back down the hill.<br/>
<br/>
Dongwoon stood still, eyes watery. He said nothin just whimpered. "Hyung please." he said. He cried. He sobbed. He no longer heard the birds or noticed the wind, nor did he notice the approaching figure. He was on the floor crying softly.<br/>
<br/>
"He's just jealous, you know." said an unfamiliar voice.<br/>
Dongwoon looked up. It was a guy he never met before. The guy let a small smile form. Dongwoon sniffled.The guy with the brown hair extended his hands.<br/>
<br/>
Dongwoon stared at the hands and held it as he got up. "Thanks." he mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
The latter smiled. "It's cool." Dongwoon couldn't help but smile at the stranger."Name's Junhyung by the way." he added. Dongwoon nodded. "Um...what's your name?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh it's Dongwoon." he replied. Junhyung nodded.<br/>
<br/>
"Dongwoon. That was pretty cool; moving the dandelion." he let out a nervous smile. Dongwoon smiled back. "I always wanted to do that but I couldn't." Dongwoon continued to smile, until he could hear Yoseob somewhere in the distance, screaming about something, most likely Dongwoon. "Come on, let's get out of here." Junhyung suggested.<br/>
"Where?" Dongwoon managed to get out.<br/>
Junhyung smirked, "I know somewhere."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"Dongwoon, you shouldn't make friends with people who will just leave your side over anything." Junhyung exclaimed staring up at the golden leaves above Dongwoon and him.<br/>
<br/>
Dongwoon looked at Junhyung's face, who laid next to him. He could hear the stream now, as it was towards their feet. He pouted. "Yoseob hyung is my best friend." he stated softly.<br/>
<br/>
Junhyung shrugged his shoulders, still staring at the leaves dancing with the wind. "If he's your best friend...why did he abandon you as soon as he saw your talent?" Hearing no reply from the latter, he continued, "He's jealous of you Dongwoon. He's jealous of your gift."<br/>
<br/>
Dongwoon scrunched his face in disapproval; "He's not jealous, he's scared. He isn't scared of a 'gift' either; it's a curse! It's something supernatural! Not normal! That's why he freaked out and that's why he left! I would have done the exact same thing so don't blame him!" Dongwoon practical shouted the last few parts. He stared at Junhyung as they both still lay on the ground.<br/>
<br/>
Junhyung turned his head towards Dongwoon. Dongwoon stared back.<br/>
<br/>
Picking up a leaf from the floor Junhyung smiled. He looked at Dongwoon. "There are some things...we can't explain. It's, different. It's not really seen; out of the norm. That doesn't mean that it's wrong or evil or...freakish." He continued to stare at the leaf as Dongwoon stared at him. "If a leaf is extremely...pretty, beautiful in a tree filled with dead, brown leaves, is it not out of the norm, Dongwoon-ah?" Junhyung looked up at Dongwoon.</p><p><br/>
Dongwoon stared back, and thought. He nodded.Junhyung smiled, "Does that make the leaf a freak, or just a really different leaf? A really special leaf?" Dongwoon nodded.<br/>
<br/>
Junhyung smiled, and the leaf he held started to change colors. Dongwoon couldn't believe his eyes. The green leaf Junhyung was holding turned to red, then orange, yellow, golden. It remakes brown. Dongwoon was astonished and excited at the same moment. He let out a laugh filled with joy. Junhyung smiled.<br/>
<br/>
The wind started to blow quietly again. Junhyung looked up at the leave and Dongwoon followed.All the leaves from the tree begin to fall. It seemed as if it was going to fall on Junhyung and Dongwoon. "Junhyung?"<br/>
Dongwoon questioned.<br/>
<br/>
The leaves started to float in the air. They changed colors from green to orange and red and yellow and all colors in between- and they danced! Dongwoon could not believe this. He continued laughing, chuckling, giggling.<br/>
<br/>
Junhyung smiled. He came closer to Dongwoon and whispered in his ear, "Dongwoon, you're not a freak. You're just a really beautiful leaf among all the dead ones. You're special."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can probably tell...definitely based on that flashback scene of a young Lily &amp; Snape from Harry Potter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>